Nerven aus Stahl
by Kriegskomponist
Summary: Major gets captured by Alucard who is willing to find out the difference between artificial anatomy and Major's body.  He manipulates the small man's mind and shows him what is about to happen to him.


In a rotten dream this may have taken place. Like a short moment in time to happen or not to happen, just in my mind.

No move to be taken back or forth. No millimeter I could move. In less than a split second those tendrils filled the air, covering it like a huge swarm of black insects flying directly into my direction. Unexpectedly fluent they tied my legs to the ground, turned into a mess of moving thousand legged creatures with tiny eyes looking up to me. Consuming me with their millions of red glares. I had to break the contact between my mind and those eyes, they would have gotten me hypnotized I knew. Smiling a little I closed my eyes filled with the knowledge of what could happen now. I was filled with joy and glee for still being able not to scream like a little girl at the sight of those monstrous shapes. Unlike so many others did.

Till now my hands had been free. But quickly I found them tied in front of me. Bound on their wrists by bat wing shaped tendrils. Fascinating, they may have their own kind of autonomic intelligence. They felt like razors, sharp and able to cut through my skin by the slightest movement of resistance. So I remained silent. It could be to his likes. In that very moment I finally sensed the presence of him. Yes, he was materialized. Yet human like. Behind me. No, I was not going to turn around to look into more eyes that lustfully and filled with enthusiasm tried to captivate every living being on this planet. So I remained smiling taking a deep breath. "A spectacular appearance. I am impressed."

The sound of footsteps filled the room. A deep heavy tone, getting closer from behind. Breathing out again I opened my eyes putting up a satisfied grin upon my face. I waited very long for this moment. How could it possibly be any more entertaining.

A tight grip around my neck was the next thing I felt. The figure behind me still moved closer and put his other arm around me. This time I could follow up the movements very easy. His intention must have been to let me see them, and guess what will happen before it actually does. Well played.  
His second hand moved up to my face, so close I could smell it, if there was any scent. But there was nothing more than cold fabric around slender dead flesh. Two of his fingers slid along the line of my plush chin resting for a bit. A chuckle appeared on his face along with a deep and delighted laughter. "Impressed you say?" His finger slipped up to my forehead. His black haired head rested on my shoulder while his fingers pointed between my eyebrows. "I want you to picture it."

My mind was trained, my brain was steeled. All those years my brain survived just to be the last biologically human part of my body. I still wonder if he smelled it. If the small amount of blood in my body made him know I was vulnerable too. Even if, it would take some time to break my stone walls. Of course I knew he would try it.

A disgusting sound appeared when all those eyes opened up and closed at the same time, while a thought entered my mind. A thought...no. It was more like a shock wave of pictures blowing onto me with splinters, scraps and broken pieces of information, not unlike a storm wind does crashing everything down on its way.

I saw myself, or so to say I was standing beside me. This very moment. I had never experienced something like that. I never left my body. So I just stood and watched whatever may happened to that person looking like myself.

The vampire removed his hand from my painful tensed forehead. "This is how it starts." he said in a calm voice. Putting my aching head to one side I smiled again. He had tried to scare me I assumed. Let's pretend this was my intention behind that grin. He seemed not to have succeeded. I noticed that I finally was able to screen him. His full appearance in human like shape. I smirked. He was covered in a black leather like suit, filled with buttons and ripped fabric. A grotesque spider like figure, moving like a black liquid, fast and catlike at once.  
Tenderly his hands returned to my neck, but this time they played with the fabric of my collar. I wondered about that, but not for long. Those hands reshaped to shadows and ripped off the collar in one piece, while I felt other shadows removing all the layers of clothing around my shoulders. It happened on a speed level no human could follow up with. My skin was unharmed, but my clothing hung down my arms and back, still covering everything under the waist line. From my position I could simply guess what this was good for. White scrappy fabric parts filled the black nothingness of this illusion. They lay on the ground but were eaten by all those tiny creatures around very quickly.

I could see a serpentine glow appear in Alucard's eyes when he got closer to that naked back of mine. His nostrils moved very quickly above my lightly warm skin. Maybe he was able to smell the blood flowing under that skin, far beyond. Under all those layers of artificial muscles. The black haired man opened his mouth and whispered "What a magnificent piece of technique you are. I am very good with human anatomy. Now I am curious to see how well your scientists put you together." I sensed that I wanted to reply to this provocative sentence. My lips were yet moving but I was stopped. A long inhuman tongue slipped up to my ear and I heard him speak to me in a low toned voice again. "I should rip each and very wire out of it's place and make you suffer the most uncomfortable death I can imagine." With putting a cold breath on the still wet parts of my skin he continued to whisper. "But...it will take a while." Shivers were what I had to hide and repress right now. This icy breath had made me loose a bit of my concentration. But there was still enough of it present for letting no sign of weakness leave my lips.

His tongue moved down to my shoulder following the lines of muscles underneath it. I noticed the tip of his tongue gently started to prefer a long area, sliding along the same directions for a few moments. Certainly I felt a numbing pain on that part of my back. Even his tongue was sharp as a razor; slicing out a soft line and right under it, another one. No blood flew out of those wounds. Of course not. My skin does not work like this. Blinking his eyes Alucard seemed not satisfied. Moving his lips closer to the opened wound, his teeth shaped into shark like fangs. Without a moment of hesitation he ripped out the nicely shaped piece of skin and spit it off to the ground. It had no use for him. Now he was able to take a look at the insides underneath it. Red wire bands were aligned from left to the right, like a real trapzius muscle works. In a split second his pale face moved closer to the red flat wires - grabbing a few of them, pulling them out till one could hear their connections cut loudly. The more the monster pulled the more those wires lifted up the cyberskin among the cutline. The skin broke and ripped along the lines around my shoulder and at all places where the loops found their beginning or their ends. It looked like ripping a very smooth and thick leather apart.

My painful breathing finally seemed to satisfy him a bit while his eyes shaped in happyness. I turned my head back a little and smiled at him my usual provoking smile, but exhaust made my eyes show the pain I felt.

Suddenly he pulled his head back, ripping all the wires out. The sudden pain made me close and open my eyes rapidly. Breathing heavily my mind got back to my body.

This time a shiver flew down my spine as he repeated his former words in a calm voice stressing each one of them. "This. is. how. it. starts...mein Gegner." 


End file.
